


unexpected

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, M/M, Smut, Uke Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: The plan was not to fall in love with him but how could he not





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey guys! I changed their ages so Bert is 19 and Levi is 27 because I said so! I ship levi with like nearly every male in attack on titan so... XD the new chapter will be up soon for The Beast And A Beauty so you guys won't be waiting too long! If you guys want any other ships you want me to write about then ill be happy too! Though as a warning I only see Levi as an uke!  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The plan was not to fall in love. Was not to get emotionally attached. But how could he not with someone so perfect. Yes they were suppose to be enemies, that's why he was given the task to get close to the other and try get information without being suspicious nor to get too attached to the other. But of course him being him; he failed. And now he was deciding -well trying to- which side he was on. 

He wanted to be on his best friends side but he knew he wouldn't be able to seduce his crush to join his side, nor would he ever want to betray any of the two. So he had to choose to either betray his best friend or the person he had fallen in love with. And it really wasn't looking good on his crush. They probably would have a large chance if they actually knew he existed. Well he couldn't blame them really, they were humanities strongest and got a lot of attention, enough to not notice him. 

You got it. 

He, Bertholdt Hoover had fallen in love with his corporal, Levi Ackerman.  
But the truth was who wasn't. He was strong, popular, had a good title and was oh so good looking. From time to time, Bertholdt did catch his own eyes wandering Levi's body. 

Sometimes he even imagined if they were a couple to which he knew they wouldn't. But if they were, he imagined how adorable it would be when Levi wanted a kiss, imagining him having to stand on his tippi toes to try kiss him and still not be able to reach. Or when they hugged, he imagined he would lift Levi into his arms and hug the smaller man. Even when cuddling, without even thinking about it he knew he would be the big spoon because of their sizes. Or if they fucked (oh he was a blushing mess for even thinking about it) he imagined himself dominating the man whether he liked bottoming or not. He may be shy but with the people he knew really well, he wouldn't back down. Especially when he wanted something bad enough, and he really wanted Levi.

"Hoover! What the fuck did I just say" he jumped as a voice yelled at him. He looked up with wide eyes and his own met steel grey. Levi knew his last name? That surely meant his crush knew his surname! He smiled happily but it quickly slipped away as those eyes glared at him, betraying no emotion other then annoyance. He shook his head frantically 

"S-sorry sir! I... wasn't listening" he turned and looked to the side ashamed, red dusting his cheeks. He got a 'tch' in response and he glanced back up.

"Stay in after class hoover, I want to speak to you" that earnt some snickers from the cadets around him and even some wolf whistles. The corporal ignored them and turned around; writing more on the board and explaining about titans (he was asked to do it since shadis had gotten injured because of shittyglasses and he had been the only one available). 

Bertholdt felt his eyes start to wander down to the plump behind of his captains. Subconsciously licking his lips, he allowed his mind to wander. He imagined how Levi would look under him, blushed face and begging for more. What kind of noises he would make as Bertholdt pounde—. 

He shook his head and gripped the table as his pants suddenly felt uncomfortable. Now was not the time to get a boner. Not when his crush was standing right in front of him.

Wait what.

He looked up in shock and saw beautiful cold eyes staring back at him. Levi popped his hip out and crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised questioningly. The class had already been finished and the room only contained the 2 of them.

"When I teach in this class, I expect you to listen brat" he spoke so calmly it terrified Bertholdt. 

"Why were you so distracted anyway?" Everything about what he thought about came rushing back and he panicked; he didn't favour lying and how was he suppose to lie to his crush. His breathing quickened and he gripped the arms of his chair. One second he was breathing heavily as he stuttered nonsense, trying to think of an excuse. And next he was laid flat on the ground, a pair of legs on either side of his waist and hands shaking his shoulders.

"Damn it Bertholdt! Snap the fuck out of it and breath! Please!" The pleading in that voice some how calmed him, it shocked him how soft and careful those words were held. Like one wrong word would destroy him. 

And his name slipping from that slightly accented voice, don't get him started on the things it did to his body. He forced himself to calm down, to breath. After a few minutes he opened his eyes.

Gasping when a familiar face was not even 20cm away from his own. He stared up with wide eyes as Levi stared down at him with worry filled in grey eyes. He was too close. Way too close. Bertholdt had the urge to pull him down and ravage those soft looking lips. Wanting to know if they felt as good as they looked.

"Hoover? You okay brat?" Levi looked down at him with such worry he now needed to kiss him. And he did. 

Bertholdt sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around the ravens waist, leaning forward and claim. Levi let out a surprised noise and Bertholdt (A/N you guys really have no clue how tempted I am to just call him Bert, if I do I'm not sorry :D) thought it was simply adorable. Levi's body froze against his own and hands were placed on his shoulders. Not pulling nor pushing him away, which he took as a good sign so far. He tugged Levi more onto his lap and swiped his tongue against the others bottom lip. The smaller male was so shocked he didn't respond and Bertholdt took that the wrong way. He pulled back and looked away in embarrassment.

"I-im sorry sir! I-i thought... i-i just.. !" He closed his eyes and felt like he wanted to sob. He'd just embarrassed himself in front of someone, his crush none the less, who surely thought he was disgusting. A hand grabbed his cheeks and turned him so he faced his superior.

"How do you feel about me Bertholdt" this made said man gulp. Was he really going to confess to his corporal? Hell yes he was and there was no backing down, not now, he was too far deep to crawl his way back out. He had already kissed the raven so it was now or never.

"I-i have feelings for you captain! I'm sorry if you think its disgusting sir but I can't help it! I mean who doesn't have feelings for you! And when I see people look at you in such desire I feel so much jealousy an—" a pair of soft full lips were pressed against his own to which he didn't hesitate to kiss back

"You talk..... too...... much" Levi muttered between kisses, his arms coming up to wrap around the taller boys broad shoulders, moaning softly into the kiss as his lip was nipped. 

Levi pulled back and Bertholdt thought he was the cutest fucking thing ever. His eyes glazed, lips swollen and cheeks flushed red. Soft pants fell from his lips that Bertholdt had the urge to claim again  
"I hope you know we could get in big trouble for this" Bertholdt didn't care, as long as he got Levi as his own then nothing mattered. He tugged the shorter man further onto his lap, kissing down his jaw and his neck where the collar of his jacket and cravat wasn't covering.

"Be my boyfriend" he heard Levi chuckle at that but he continued kissing any skin he saw. Fingers raked through his hair and Levi threw his head back, groaning gently and closing his eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? If we are found out we will get kicked from the survey corps. Possibly eve—" 

"I don't care" Bertholdt snapped, voice coming as a growl as he pushed Levi back against the ground. His normal attitude taking a 180 turn. He stared down at the shocked male beneath him. "As long as you're with me then nothing matters" he hid his face in the crook of His corporals neck. Thin Fingers raked through his hair and he leaned into the comforting touch.

"Sure brat, now go and take care of that 'problem'" a knee nudged Bertholdt's crotch and he let out a shocked moan, pleasure shooting up his spine. His hands coming up to cover his mouth as he turned red in embarrassment.

Levi chuckled softly and stood up, walking out of the room while sending a wink back at Bertholdt. Bertholdt scattered up and to the bathrooms, back pressed against the wall of one of the stall as he breathed heavily, his hand travelling down to free himself from his pants.


	2. Smooooott

A/N- sorry it took so long to make the second part but here it is! Get ready for the smut :3 I really hope I don't fail at this. 

0Ooo0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0 0OoO0   
Bertholdt been standing outside his captains door for 5 minutes already, hand raised as if going to knock but he still hadn't. They had been dating for two months already and he was still a bit shy around his boyfriend. No one had found out that they were dating yet and he was glad, though he felt bad for keeping secrets away from his best friend.

He and Levi hadn't done anything more then kiss and cuddle –and maybe even jerk each other off a few times, which he found adorable since the corporal could barely fit his hand around his length. But now the raven called him, telling him to meet up in his office to talk about their relationship. He was terrified the other man was going to break it off between them and Bertholdt really did not want that.

The door was pulled open before Bertholdt could ponder on it any longer. He raised his hand to salute but he was dragged in by Levi and back pushed against the door, a loud slam echoing as the door was pushed closed. He was forced to hunch over as hands tugged his jacket.

Lips hungrily devoured his own as arms wrapped around his neck, trying to get closer. To make it more comfortable for himself and his lover, he lifted his boyfriend by his thighs and they instinctively wrapped around his own waist. Levi's lips not once leaving his own.

Bertholdt walked forward and stopped when reaching the desk, sitting Levi down on it as his jacket was shoved off his broad shoulders. Steel gray eyes stared at with hunger and need.

"F-fuck hoover, I need you" Bertholdt froze in shock, his eyebrows raised while a dash of crimson painted Levi's cheeks as he looked to the side. "I mean unless you are not ready then I understand!!!" Levi mumbled. It was silent between the two and Levi feared he had over stepped the boundaries. He didn't want to lose Bertholdt, he was the first man that actually caught Levi's attention and felt the same way.

Bertholdt stared down at the smaller male, he was shocked was an understatement. His captain wasn't going to break up with him? Instead he called him here so he could fuck him? Well Bertholdt wouldn't reject the tempting offer that laid before him.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this for captain" Bertholdt murmured as he pushed levi back, sucking marks into his pale delicate skin. Quiet grunts were heard as they tugged at each others clothes, wanting and needing to feel the others skin against their own. Hips ground together in blinding pleasure as they seeked the others body. 

Levi moaned loudly as his erection hidden behind his briefs met bertholdts own as they grounded their hips together. Hands gripped betholdts shoulders and nails created marks, though not enough to pierce the skin there. Drops of sweat ran down each of their chests as their breaths grew heavier, their boxers tight and uncomfortable. Levi made the first move to get rid of them, raising his hips to slide out of his briefs and Bertholdt followed in pursuit. 

Both were rid of their clothes and laid naked in front of the other. Eyes raking up and down each others body with lust. Levi tugged Bertholdt back down to kiss him again to which the younger male didn't hesitate to kiss back. 

"B-bottom drawer" levi moaned as Bertholdt kissed down his jaw. Said male reached down blindly until his hand reached the knob and tugged the draw open. His hands came back up and he placed the condom packet and lube on the desk, leaning back and looking down at the raven. His hair was stuck up as if it were bed hair, his cheeks flushed a brilliant pink, lips swollen a rose red and eyes glazed over with lust.

Bertholdt licked his lips and coated his fingers in the gel like substance, rubbing them together to warm it up. He probed levi's entrance and teased him, rubbing circles against the small hole before pushing a finger in. Levi shifted uncomfortably but didn't tense up, the finger wasn't un-welcomed but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable.

He groaned and closed his eyes as the taller male slowly started to thrust his finger, watching his face to see if there was any sign of discomfort. Levi only gasped as the slight discomfort turned to pleasure. He rocked his hips down until another finger was added. There stretched the raven open more till a third was forced in with slight resistance.

That was when the pain kicked in.

Levi arched his back off his desk and grit his teeth, his hands gripped the edges of his desk as his face scrunched up in pain. His vision turned blurry and only figured out after blinking that they were tears. Levi shook his head and clamped his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. He did not cry. 

A hand cradled his cheeks and he jolted in surprise. He saw dark eyes looking at him in worry, silently asking if he was okay.

"I-I'm fine, just hurry the fuck up" his voice came out croaky and ragged. With hesitation, Bertholdt continued thrusting his fingers, soon the pleasure grew which once again left Levi a moaning mess. He pushed back against the fingers and practically saw stars when a certain spot inside him was touched. The smaller male threw his head back and trembled, a shock of pleasure running up his spin. The after effect left him gasping for air, breaths coming out desperately, his cheeks tinted red and eyes clouded with lust. 

"Such a lewd expression..." Bertholdt mumbled and flipped Levi over after pulling his fingers out. He slid the condom on -with much difficulty, he pushed the head of his member to the smaller males entrance and bit his lip nervously, he looked down at the raven. "Are you sure about this...?" He asked and got a nod in reply. Here goes nothing.

Bertholdt grunted as he pushed in. It was so warm and tight around him. It felt as if he was about to melt if he went any further. He placed his hands on Levi's slim hips and groaned, closing his eyes and pushing more of his length into him.

"F-fuck Levi.... you're so... t-tight...." the taller blushed as he said that, looking down at the smaller raven underneath him who was a mess. He was Moaning and begging for him to move, to go faster. Levi grounded his hips to try get more of Bertholdt in him and panted softly, he scratched at his back and whined for more.

Betholdt bit his lip as the deliciously tight heat around him squeezed him, ducking down to suck at Levi's neck, trailing kissed up till reaching his ear. He swiped his tongue across the smaller males ear lobe making him whimper.

"I-I'll make sure everyone knows your mine sir....."


End file.
